Undisclosed Desires
by SlashAddiction
Summary: Emily and Jack are back together, but something prevents Jack to feel completely happy with his childhood love: Daniel Grayson. Jack feels guilty for dating an engaged woman and starts to see Daniel as a sensible and harmed young man, deciding to open his eyes. In the presence of each other, they will discover a new and secret world full of passion, desire and pleasure. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just an idea that I had while I was reading the only Jack/Daniel slash fanfic I could find on the internet. I thought it would be really HOT to see these two together, and since there is not many people who ship them, I decided to write a fic by my own. The story happens on season 3, by the time of Emily and Daniel's engagement, but Daniel never reunites with Sara and Jack never gets involved with Margaux. Enjoy!**

Jack waited for the bar to get empty before speaking to Emily. She had been sitting there the whole night, alone under the dim light of the place. Apparently, she had something really important to reveal, but didn't want to risk anyone else to hear. As usual, Jack thought. The same world full of secrets which, who knows why, he got involved with.

He loved Emily. For real. He just wasn't sure if it was in a romantic way. When Jack was a boy, he used to dream about marrying her and starting a family – but that was until the day they took her away. Then Jack became a teenager, his hormones flourished and he began to feel attracted by other boys. And even though Emily still messed with his heart, even though he liked to be around her, the old Amanda he knew didn't exist anymore. And Jack simply didn't have the slightest interest in that Emily Thorne she created – the bitter and cold woman seeking revenge. He did understand her motives – he just didn't want to be a part of that.

The only reason why he married Amanda was because she made him remember of his childhood, a time of peace when he and his girlfriend used to be happy. But the truth was that he had never felt true love for his deceased wife. Passion, yes, and a wistful joy, but not love. And when he found out that Emily was the real Amanda, months before, he started to feel like he had been a part of a huge lie. His marriage now seemed just... Empty. Except for Carl, of course. He loved the boy unconditionally.

Now, he and Emily got involved again. But only because Jack needed something to erase the emptiness from his mind – in a desperate and failed attempt to feel Amanda Clarke again. And, he had the impression, because Emily was too needy of affection since Aiden had left for somewhere only God knew.

"So what do you want?" he asked, trying not to show his impatience.

Emily took a deep breath.

"Jack, I felt like I needed to tell you this because... these last few weeks, we kind of rekindled a flame from our past. And I realized how important you are to me. I can't hide this kind of thing from you anymore."

Jack nodded.

"As you know, my wedding with Daniel is coming."

Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't agree with any of that. He felt terrible for knowing that, somewhere, Daniel Grayson was waiting for his fiancée to arrive home, believing she loved him and that they were going to be happy together. He hardly knew that his fiancée had cheated on him with Aiden Mathis shortly before, and was cheating on him again with Jack Porter. At the beginning of their romance, Emily promised Jack that she was going to undo her engagement so they could be together. But in the course of time, she ended up admitting that she needed to marry Daniel for her plan to be executed. And, for some reason, Jack agreed to keep being the other man. Now he wondered if it was worth it. Because, for some reason, imagining the pain that would probably fill Daniel's eyes if he discovered who his fiancée really was gave Jack a pang. This was ridiculous, because he was a Grayson with whom Jack should not worry. Just another spoiled and presumptuous Grayson destroying other people's lives.

"Yeah, I know", he said.

"And I need to tell you what's going to happen in August 8th, after my wedding. You have to know."

I'm sure it's nothing good, Jack thought. Probably one more of those plans with which he had to help.

"This will be the day that Victoria Grayson will go down for the murder of Emily Thorne. Then I'm leaving forever."

Jack blinked frantically, trying to assimilate what he had just heard.

"So we have just a few more weeks together?" he asked.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about. My plan was to leave with Aiden, but since we broke up and I have no idea where he is… Well, it won't be possible. Nolan told me he'll find a way to visit me everyday where I'm gonna be. So the only thing missing is you. If you want to, Jack... You can come with me."

While saying that, she approached him, touching his face.

"We can run away together. You and me. Like we always dreamed. After taking down the Graysons once and for all, we can go to an island where none of those people can find us. And build a life together, with Carl."

Jack sighed, feeling Emily's hot breath on his face. The idea was slightly seductive, he had to admit. But then he started to wonder if he would be really happy by her side. How could they be together if Amanda Clarke was clearly dead inside of Emily Thorne?

"And what would I have to do for that to happen?" he asked.

Emily explained him her plan, detailed and risky, which involved faking the purchase of a gun, a boat to a honeymoon in Paris, bloodshed, a gunshot and a drop in the ocean. Jack would have to go to the island on his boat, wait for her and help in case of any unforeseen. It sounded simple, but it was quite dangerous. What if someone discovered that Jack was helping on that plan? What if Conrad ended up hating him even more? What if anything bad happened to Emily and he wasn't able to save her?

Besides, executing that plan would mean that he'd be the paramour to steal the bride from her husband. And Jack didn't want that. He didn't want to be the responsible for leaving Daniel abandoned and devastated on his wedding's day.

And there was also Carl. And Charlotte. The boy couldn't have a healthy growth far away from his home, and Jack couldn't get away from Charlotte. He felt the need to protect her. And he couldn't abandon the Stowaway either. Moreover, Charlotte would never forgive him if she found out that he had helped Emily to incriminate Victoria.

"Emily, I..."

But before he could answer, she kissed him. Their lips touched and their tongues found each other in an intense kiss. Jack explored Emily's mouth, trying to relight that passion he couldn't find there anymore. Her mouth tasted familiar, but not that much anymore; there was something unknown and new on those lips that Grayson kissed every day. And Jack wondered: If he concentrated, could he taste the flavor of Daniel's mouth on Emily's?

The two moved away, and Jack realized something; _why the hell _would he be interested in tasting Daniel's mouth? He shook the thought from his mind, and said:

"I'm sorry Emily, but no. It would be too risky, and if I got caught, Conrad would hate me even more, and Charlotte would hate me, too. I know you believe this is a perfect plan, but something _always_ goes wrong. And I don't wanna take that risk. I want to keep living a peaceful life here on Hamptons with Carl and near Charlotte. And, besides... I don't wanna be the guy who steals Daniel Grayson's fiancée. I don't like cheatings. And I can't be with you while you're with him. It doesn't feels right."

Emily nodded, wiping her eyes, even though she wasn't crying.

"So are you breaking up?"

Jack nodded painfully.

"I can't keep doing that and pretending that it's all right. I have a son to protect, Emily. I can't mess with those snakes."

"But, Jack..."

"_No, _Emily" he said unhesitatingly, even though he hated disappointing her. He had to be strong. "I think it's best for you to count just on Nolan now. I'm sorry. I didn't want to let you down, but..."

"I understand." She interrupted. "You are right. You don't fit in this world of revenge that I created. I should've never get you involved in this. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to go. Daniel must be waiting for me."

And saying that, she left. In the next few minutes, Jack wondered if that thing on her voice was pain, while he wiped the last glasses to lie down and sleep, until he was interrupted by the door being sharply opened to show a person that got Jack's heart racing.

Daniel was sitting at the wharf, next to the sea on that cold night, staring at Porter's bar while he got lost in thoughts.

For some reason, the sea always calmed him down – the sound of the waves, the wet wind, and the salty smell. He looked at "Amanda", the boat anchored nearby. Named after the girl who had been a serious headache to his family. And Jack's wife.

Sometimes Daniel felt guilty for all the pain the Graysons had caused to that girl, but he felt a little better thinking about the happy life she had with Jack – it should be good to be married to Jack. For some reason, the barman, with his slippers and loose clothes, and his simple peaceful life at the sea, without great concerns and headaches, always attracted Daniel. He remembered when he was a kid and went to the Stowaway a few times, the place his parents used to call a "losers' place". When Daniel was 12, he went there with a babysitter and met Jack, his long hair and amused ways. The boy asked Daniel why he was always so serious and starched, and taught him to play soccer and have fun at the beach, during a whole day that seemed now a memory from another life.

Daniel remembered feeling an unknown happiness in his heart when Jack held his hand and helped him to get up a lot of times, after many tumbles on the sand. He also remembered of when he used to work there, two years earlier. By that time, he loved all the atmosphere of simplicity and fun of the bar, and thought that Jack was the most amazing person in the world for accepting him as his employer – even though he should have found it humiliating. It should be great to be friends with Jack.

But of course, he would never speak that loud. Jack, if anyone asked him, was just the loser owner of a shithole at the beach – and the son of a bitch who kissed his fiancée.

As soon as Emily passed through his mind, he saw her leaving the Stowaway in hurry steps. But what the hell?

He hid behind a boat, not to be seen, watching as the blonde left. The bar was, apparently, closed since thirty minutes ago. So what was she doing there?

A growing anger started to take over Daniel, erasing slowly all the positive vision he had about Jack. As soon as he made sure that Emily wouldn't see him, he went to the bar, his blood seething.

He opened the door sharply, and found Jack cleaning cups and staring at him with a frightened look. He was using a tight shirt that showed the shape of his muscles, and a towel around his waist.

"Daniel? What are you doing here? I believe you're in the wrong bar."

"Don't play stupid. I just saw my fiancée leaving this place. What were you two doing alone here by that time of night?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Jack teased. "Are you afraid that we might be reliving the past?"

Daniel approached him and held him by the collar of his shirt, staring at his blue eyes and feeling his hot breath.

"Stop teasing me. I know you still have feelings for her."

Jack didn't say anything, just kept staring, and for a moment, Daniel got distracted by his eyes and the sound of his breathing and forgot what he was going to say.

"If I discover that you two are having something again, I'll finish you. Got it?"

"You won't have to." Jack countered. "We are not."

Daniel let him go, setting him on the ground and feeling really angry at himself because his heart raced when he approached Jack, and he felt a slight throbbing between his legs.

"Stay away from her. She's mine now."

And left, wanting to punch that idiot man, the wonderful Jack Porter, who always got the girls, the beautiful and amazing man who was attracting his fiancée because he was a lot funnier and a lot more handsome than Daniel. The relaxed Jack Porter, with his rebel hair and his muscles, who, despite being a loser, for some reason made Daniel breathe heavily, fumble with words and feel chills all over his body.

The damn Jack Porter with his sculptural body and his killer smile, who was infinitely better than him in every single way.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: I'm REALLY sorry for taking soooo long to update and make you guys probably think that I would never do it again. And, I have to admit, for some time I really thought about giving up, because I was really busy in the last months and writing this fic just didn't fit in my life. But hey, here I am, and I decided to take some time to continue this project! Hope you like it, and I promise to never take so much time again **

Jack walked through the port, going to a place he didn't imagine he would see again. He closed the zipper of his coat on that cold morning, the frosty wind messing his hair while he got psychologically prepared for what he was about to do.

He was so distracted that he got surprised when Daniel Grayson came across him on the way. Their bodies collided and he almost tripped. Jack looked at Daniel, his heart racing. For some reason, the few seconds in which their bodies touched gave Jack chills all over his spine and a strange movement inside his pants.

"Porter" he said. "You're exactly who I wanted to talk to".

"That's funny, because I was leaving to talk to _you._" said Jack.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. He was using a black sweatshirt and a pair of pants folded on his shins. His hair was slightly unkempt and he smelled like cinnamon; his perfume had a sweetish tone that Jack probably shouldn't have noticed so easily.

"Really?" Daniel was surprised "Wow, that's funny. But anyway, I came here because I wanted to apologize to you." He seemed to be seriously striving to pronounce the words, Jack noticed. "I'm sorry for being rude to you yesterday. I was so scared that Emily could be cheating on me that I accused you when I didn't really know what was going on."

Jack nodded.

"That's okay. I wanted to apologize to you, too."

Daniel frowned.

"Why?"

Jack sighed, wondering if he really should tell that. Daniel had apologized to him and wasn't mad at him anymore. Wasting that peaceful moment with what he was about to tell seemed so painful… Jack thought about Emily, and how she would hate him because of that. But what she was doing just wasn't right. Daniel didn't deserve that. So Jack decided to act according to his own contience, for once.

"I think we should talk about that at the Stowaway."

They were at Jack's lodging, at Stowaway's. The space heater was on, so Daniel took off his coat. They both sat on Jack's leather couch, and Jack told Daniel that he had, in fact, kissed Emily in the previous night. He also explained that they were having an affair in the last two weeks, but Jack had broken up with her because he didn't like cheatings.

At first, Daniel got furious, but he calmed down when Jack told he had broken up with Emily by free will. Surprisingly, Daniel said he would forgive Jack, because he had done the right thing by putting an end in his affair with Emily.

"I can't believe she cheated on me. And she didn't want to break up with you?"

Jack decided to lie to protect her.

"Actually... Yes, she did. It was a mistake, Daniel, and I'm sorry. You can break my face if you want to, but I swear that it's all over and we're not getting back together"

Daniel stared at him, seeming thoughtful.

"That's okay. I'm not gonna break your face. Because you were honest with me and you told me the truth. You had honor and broke up with her before thing got worse. You did the right thing, Jack."

Jack felt a strange satisfaction to hear that from Daniel, but he concealed.

"Do you think I should forgive Emily?" Daniel asked. "Or you think I should put an end to my engagement? Because, you know, our trust will never be the same again."

Jack thought carefully before answering. He could ruin all of Emily's plans, but it was so terrible to know that she was fooling Daniel and do nothing about it… It wasn't right. Daniel didn't deserve to play the fool in that way. Emily said she needed to marry him to put her plan in action, yes, but there had to be another way to make the Graysons pay. Faking her own death? Jumping in the sea? That was far too dangerous. He couldn't allow Emily to do that.

"I think you should put an end to your engagement, Daniel." He said, surprised by his own courage "Because Emily is not who she claims to be. She's lying to you."

Daniel looked at him with an astonished look.

"I knew it. I always suspected she was hiding something serious from me. What is it, Jack?"

However, when Daniel asked that, Jack instantly repented what he said. He took a deep breath, but he didn't think he would be brave enough to pronounce the words.

"You know what? I probably shouldn't get in the middle of that. Try to ask Emily. Maybe she'll give you a hint. But I can say it's something really serious."

Daniel pressed Jack against the wall.

"_Tell me, _Jack. Now that you started to talk, go all the way, or I swear that I'll beat you up."

Jack stared at Daniel's eyes, looking at his face and his perfect features. He should be feeling uncomfortable with that situation, but with Daniel breathing on his face and their bodies inches apart, Jack was feeling... _Horny? _Damn.

"Don't do that, Daniel. I'm telling you that because I want to open your eyes, but I don't wanna be the guy who destroys an engagement."

Daniel seemed to think for a few moments before letting Jack go.

"I'm sorry." He said "You're right. I shouldn't put that weight over your shoulders. The fact that you're giving me this hint was already kind enough, considering all of our disagreements."

Daniel sat on the couch again with his legs open, and Jack sat by his side.

"It's just that… I never had something so serious like my relationship with Emily. I fear that, if we break up, no one else will ever want me."

Jack laughed.

"Come on, Daniel. Who wouldn't want you? Your family might be a nightmare, but you're a handsome guy."

Daniel smiled at him.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Sure."

Daniel got close to him and touched Jack's leg.

"You are totally hot, too, Jack."

Sitting there, looking at each other, so close there was no space between them, with Daniel's warm hand on his leg, the erection inside Jack's boxers intensified. He moved uncomfortably, trying to conceal, but that was enough for Daniel to notice that he was hard.

Damn it, Jack thought, and got up from the couch, standing back at Daniel.

Feeling attracted by other men was something extremely familiar to Jack, but no one else knew it. Ever since he could remember, he could only feel physical and sexual attraction for guys. He even had some girlfriends during his life – Emily being one of them – but they had been nothing but failed attempts to feel excited about girls. Jack did like them, and sometimes he was able to feel a slight passion for women. But the excitation he was feeling in that moment, his body sweating, chills all over his spine and the testosterone running through his veins… Oh, only handsome men could get him that way.

The only woman – actually, the only person – he had ever had sex with was Amanda, his former wife. He was glad he could force himself into having orgasms with her, because that marriage had resulted in Carl, the son he loved so much. But, even though he had sex with her more than once, it was just a matter of obligation. Jack needed hours to hit the orgasm having sex with her, which made him feel terrible. It was like she wasn't good enough for him, which wasn't true, because Amanda was a wonderful and special woman – just not enough to change a gay guy's preferences.

Kissing women was good, but it didn't get Jack hard. And now, Daniel Grayson was getting his dick erect with nothing but his very presence in the room.

Daniel got up and touched Jack's right arm with his soft, yet strong hand. Jack felt chills, and turned to face him. Daniel's hand moved up to his shoulder, and he started to raise Jack's shirt's sleeve, but Jack stepped away in the same moment.

"We can't do that, Daniel."

While staring at the wall, he felt Daniel's body wrapping him by his back. Daniel wrapped an arm around him, touching Jack's belly, and put his chin over Jack's shoulder. His warm hand rubbed against Jack's belly and his hot breath blowed his ear, his entrancing smell driving Jack crazy. Jack's heart beated so fast it was posible to hear it, and his penis was throbbing like never before.

"Why not?" Daniel whispered in a sexy voice "I know you want it."

And he did. _Gosh, _Jack wanted Daniel so badly. And Daniel knew it, because his desire was clear in every movement he made. But it would be too risky to get involved with a Grayson in that way.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, even though his voice was shaking by so much desire. "I'm not into men."

"Oh, really? That's not what your pants say."

Daniel touched Jack's butt with his other hand. "Fuck", Jack thought.

God knows how, Jack was able to reunite strength enough to walk away from him.

"No." He said again.

Daniel sighed.

"OK. You are right. We shouldn't do that. It doesn't feels right."

After that, he sat on the couch and stared at Jack, who was standing and facing him.

"I just wanted to know what Emily is hiding from me. What do you know about her that can destroy our engagement?"

Jack got closer to Daniel, his eyes asking for clemence. Before he realized, Daniel wrapped his hands around Jack's waist and pulled him closer. Jack couldn't resist; he opened his legs and sat over Daniel's. His erection was now touching the bulge inside Daniel's pants. He rubbed his hands over the Grayson's chest, instinctively.

"Please" Daniel repeated, and now Jack wasn't sure if he was refering to the secret or begging for them to have sex.

Jack bended over his shoulder, letting his impulses take over him. He smelled Daniel's neck, rapt by his manly scent. Then he landed his mouth on Daniel's ear and kissed it softly. Daniel let out a low moan.

Then Jack moved away again and got up. The sudden interrupt of their fondling made his cock calm down a little bit.

"I think this has crossed the line, Daniel. You better leave."

Daniel got up and walked to the strip curtain.

"I didn't give up yet" he said, and once again, Jack wasn't sure what he was talking about.

He took a deep breath when Daniel left. Great news. He was feeling horny for a Grayson. That was the only thing that could mess up his life even more.

It wasn't like this was a new thing. Jack had always thought that Daniel was extremely hot, and his toned body had always caught Jack's attention. But Jack had never thought of actually fucking him, and he sure didn't imagine he would ever get that close to doing it, not even in his greatest delusions.

He had to forget about Daniel. He was a Grayson. And messing with the Graysons was always dangerous. And Daniel's father was responsible for the death of his wife and brother. He couldn't like him. Besides, he couldn't betrayal Emily – even though their engagement was a lie. That friendship had to end up right there.

Looking at the couch, Jack noticed that Daniel had forgotten his coat there. Perfect. One more reason for Daniel to go back there.

But Jack couldn't resist; he took the coat and inhaled its smell, smelling Daniel's scent all over the tissue. His sweetish perfume, his natural male smell, his sweat... every detail of Daniel's body was impregnated there. It was almost like he was feeling Daniel himself once again, and those odors caused Jack to get a huge boner again.

He threw the coat on the couch and went to the bathroom, getting naked. Maybe he just needed a cold shower to relax.

Lying on his bed, Daniel relived in his mind everything that had just happened. Thinking about Jack's smell, his hand over Jack's butt, his strong and sculpted chest, his beard, his muscles and mainly voice, made Daniel shiver in a cold sweat. He had never felt that amount of desire for any other person. Ever. Not a man or a woman had ever got him that way.

He had always liked guys. But he never revealed that to anybody. It wasn't like he was gay – Daniel loved women. But a male body, with its muscles and body hairs, a beard, a rough voice, a strong and manly hand – all of those things also got Daniel goddamn horny. Maybe he was undecided, or maybe not, but Daniel felt sexual attraction for any person that was hot enough. He even had slept with boys a few times when whe was in college, but it wasn't something he felt confident enough to expose.

Daniel remembered when he was stroking Jack's abs, and he tried to imagine how would that six pack look without any shirt on, while his dick started to get hard. He imagined how delightful would it be to see Jack completely naked, with nothing covering his beautiful body.

While thinking about that, he unbuttoned his pants and let out his cock, which jumped out half erect. Emily wasn't home, so he decided to have some fun. Daniel pressed his right hand around his member, and once he did it, he felt chills. He massaged all of it, while he thought about Jack's body and imagined that the fingers going up and down his penis were the barman's fingers. Daniel's closed hand rubbed all over his penis' extension until it made its way to his foreskin, closing it over his glans in repeated moves. While the softness of his member increasingly became a growing hardness, he imagined that Jack, fully nude, pulled him closer for an intense tongue kiss. Daniel felt his muscles and all his body being pressed against his own, while Jack's penis was pressed against his belly. He thought about that ass, and how it should be round and firm. He imagined himself touching it, feeling the meat of Jack's buttocks in his nails, and then biting it. He imagined himself penetrating Jack's butthole with his fingers, or that we has feeling the barman's strong fingers rubbing against his prostate… He imagined how would be Jack's moans during sex, he thought about Jack's feet, and legs, and his thighs, chest, and every single detail that Daniel didn't know of his naked body, while his hard dick was only getting thicker. He felt something incredibly pleasurable running through his member while he groaned Jack's name and speeded up the movements. He continued in that way for a few minutes until he felt an even bigger pleasure – the feeling of an orgasm rising trough his member – and finally came, expelling some jets of white liquid trough all his pants, feeling the drops of sperm getting out of his urethra and wetting his hands.

He looked at his own member, which was now softened and covered by the same clear liquid that covered his navel and his pants. For some reason, that was the best orgasm he had ever had; completely different from the others time he jerked off.

He got up, throwing his pants on the ground and looking for a towel to clean up himself.

**N/A: So that's it for now, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I decided to not jump to the sex already because I thought it would be interesting to work a little more with this tension between them, but don't worry, there are a lot of interesting action coming soon. Don't forget to leave reviews =)**

**P.S.: Do you guys have an opinion on who should be the top and who should be the bottom? I'd really like to know what you think about that. Byee. **


End file.
